


【佐鸣】Father

by YuLucy



Category: sasunaru - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuLucy/pseuds/YuLucy
Summary: pwp且ooc放鸽子型选手……





	【佐鸣】Father

神父

 

1.  
死啊，你得胜的权势在哪里？死啊，你的毒钩在哪里？死的毒钩就是罪，罪的权势就是律法。

 

2.  
我伸出手在白布上勾勒出佐助的轮廓，雏田也非常有耐心地等着我开口，但我并没有那个打算，两个人浅浅的呼吸就在电流声中反复响起。而几乎要成为我的爱人的那位，正静静地睡在冰冷的钢制床上，连带着我那颗不易察觉的，18岁时送给他的心。

 

3.  
电池度数逐渐消减着，通话与屏幕一同漆黑下去，忙音都未曾发出。  
日蚀并没有结束，相反，它刚刚开始没一会儿，我的世界就一片漆黑。

 

4.  
教堂的礼钟声顺着礼赞的歌声清浅而铿锵的敲撞在人们心中，是朝圣者，齐坐着憧憬着高唱。鸣人坐在不起眼的角落，不知何时起，他开始喜欢来到这里，乐于让颂歌洗涤他的耳蜗。  
雏田倚靠着家族的庞枝大叶，任何负面新闻连细微的缝隙都不得见。他们保持着微妙而疏远的关系，谁都不再跨出那一步。鸣人感到自己有愧于她，却只让愧疚潜滋暗长。所有情欲呈扭曲状痛苦的攀援生长。  
“嘿，怎么干坐着——不跟着一块唱吗？”粉发的修女拍拍鸣人左肩，友好地朝他笑笑。真是如樱花般纯洁的女孩子，鸣人想。  
“谢谢……不过我还没学会呢。”鸣人不好意思的挠了挠头，露出个尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑。修女动动泛着温润色泽的嘴唇，似乎还有话说，却一下转移了视线，鸣人跟着看过去，不远处一位神父打扮的高挑的亚洲人走过来。  
修女显得开心极了，如小鹿般轻快地跑过去，“内轮神父，您来了吗？”当鸣人真正看清来人的面容时，他的心脏简直跟警钟似的，一面打了强心剂般鼓动起来，一面又在心底恶意揣测着某个不切实际的想法。  
我真傻透了才会有这种想法吧。想着他拍拍脸颊，又朝修女的方向看去。

“哦，我的上帝啊……”这句话最终从鸣人嘴里溢出来。  
这绝对令人难以置信。鸣人有那么一瞬间以为自己是疯了，以至于出现如此真实的幻觉。  
宇智波佐助，穿着神父的装束，站在这儿跟粉发修女对话。如果要说哪里不对，那一定是宇智波18岁的容貌。内轮注意到鸣人的视线，顺着视线锁定到鸣人身上，眼底涌出盖不住的笑意，就如同18岁时与鸣人度过无数日夜的宇智波一样，温柔而缠绵。  
鸣人听见自己心里咯哒一声，不自在的起身，混杂在已经散会的人群当中。

“春野，刚刚和你讲话的是谁呢？”视线滑回手中厚实的圣经，几乎没有听春野说话的内轮问。春野脸红了一下，“是新教徒，还不会唱颂歌。我刚刚正准备教教他……”  
“嗯，我知道了。”打断春野的话，内轮径直朝着鸣人离开方向走去，徒留春野面色惨白的站在原地。

鸣人走进教堂的钟楼，杂乱而布满灰尘，昏沉的日光透过厚实格子窗洒在地板上，鞋底踩在上面留下一个个鞋印。  
“喂，教徒。”内轮倚靠在门边，手指有节奏的在圣经封面上敲打，而本人维持着一贯的冷漠神情。鸣人心情复杂的盯着那张脸，那张令他意乱神迷，又意义不明的脸——宇智波佐助，早就死了。在一年前，就令他断了一切念想。  
“……神父先生，您有事吗？”鸣人顿了顿，“我想我们是不认识的。”  
这样一个瞬间令人想起许多，许多他早已淡忘的。诸如宇智波佐助，诸如日向雏田，诸如他如何在苍白无力的白布上勾勒他曾经的爱人的脸。  
“和鸣人君出轨的那个……是宇智波君吧？”电磁波传递来的话语轻轻浮现在耳边，近乎灼伤鸣人的耳朵，心脏猛的一跳。  
“不，”内轮直起身，双臂自然下垂着走向鸣人，“忘了我吗，鸣人？”  
……漩涡鸣人发誓，他这辈子再没有遇到过如此离奇的事情了。

 

5.  
天知道鸣人第一次收到宇智波佐助的表白时有多高兴，就像是不敢许愿的礼物突然被上帝送到了手中。哪怕只是一个恶作剧。  
听话的孩子总会得到奖励，鸣人打小就深谙此道。  
这句话同样适用于宇智波佐助。鸣人第一次自己开拓的时候，他感到的只是羞耻与难堪，更何况是对着佐助。佐助的下身早已挺立起来，被衬裤局限于小小的空间内。鸣人一手在身后开拓着，摸索着自己的前列腺，一手扯下佐助的裤子，连带性器一同弹跳出来。宇智波姣好的脸也憋的泛红，出了薄薄一层细汗，一手插入鸣人后脑勺，摁着鸣人的头向勃起的阴茎靠近。  
“口我，鸣人。”宇智波的手在鸣人发间力度适中的摩挲着，仿佛在安慰孩子一般，如果忽略下身的景象的话。  
鸣人试探性的伸出舌头舔弄起来，如同在舔舐冰棒，也不忘往下身再探入一根手指，三指并用地扩张。阴茎整个前端被舔湿后，鸣人才将其吞进去，分泌出的前液带着腥涩味，但这不影响鸣人想和佐助做的心情。  
鸣人稍微适应后便开始费力的吞吐，粗壮而粉嫩的阴茎在被磨得通红的嘴中进进出出，不时流出体液，身后令人羞耻的地方也一张一合，渴望被填满，抽插的模样。“乖孩子。”佐助呼吸中带着点抽气声，说着加大手中的力度，一下顶到喉咙深处，鸣人难以承受的瞪大了眼睛，手中的动作停滞了一瞬。佐助手上的动作不停，每次顶入喉咙又整根差不多拔出，鸣人被顶的简直要吐出来。  
鸣人眼里半含着眼泪，口齿不清地说：“慢点……”佐助加速抽插几下，拉开鸣人，最终精液溅射到鸣人脸上。  
两人都喘着气，鸣人身后早已三只手指进出如常，肠液湿漉漉的满手都是。鸣人顺势坐到佐助身上，顺从的咬上佐助下唇，舌头灵活地钻进对方嘴中交换津液，发出黏腻的水声。佐助一手伸下去，在鸣人翘起的前端上下撸动，修剪的圆滑整齐的指甲不时蹭过马眼，惹得前端不住分泌出前液。  
佐助的下身抵住了那令人羞耻的地方，却只将龟头慢慢顶入，一点点打开着肠道。无法被填满的空虚感火急火燎的攀上鸣人的大脑，“佐助，快点……”，而宇智波只是轻轻吻了鸣人眼角，说道：“快点什么？说出来。”  
靠，无耻的流氓。鸣人在心底咒骂几声，羞红着脸愤恨的咬唇。  
“操我。”  
蓦然一插到底，鸣人爽的几乎失声。前所未有的抽插如同暴风骤雨般来临，鸣人每每此刻都出神的想着，他们会一直在一起吧。直到生老病死，直到永远——直到现实反转了理想。

 

6.  
夕日欲颓，灰沉的云层遮去大半天空，一天中最热烈绚丽的日光乘着云层间隙落下，钻入钟楼。  
内轮随手将圣经放在一旁积灰许久的桌子上，一手脱去一只手套，抬手抚弄起鸣人毛刺而干练的短发。“鸣人，知道薛定谔的猫吗？”  
“处于生与死状态之间的猫？”鸣人一头雾水，又感到滑稽似的笑起来，“你是僵尸么？”  
“笨蛋，是多世界理论。”内轮不满的皱眉，臭屁的模样与当年的佐助如出一辙。手顺着发丝滑下，顽劣地扯起鸣人带有滑稽猫须胎记的脸颊，“我是宇智波佐助。”  
“如果你真是宇智波佐助的话。”漩涡鸣人很理智，多年的沉淀改变了他意气用事的恶习。他退后一步脱离内轮所能触及的范围。  
“……我很想你。”鸣人的湛蓝透彻的眼睛中中包含了许多，在爱意、愧疚与痛苦中挣扎。唯一且始终不变的，是那双眼睛中的明亮，永不懈怠的希望之火，这是常常使宇智波受到抚慰的。他们在下一瞬就拥抱在一起，互相厮吻着对方，动作行云流畅，仿佛某种昨日重现。  
急不可耐的扒拉下彼此的衣服，他们像两只回归自然的野兽，寻求着最原始的自然。  
手机在口袋里嗡嗡作响，宇智波看着亮起屏幕上的日向雏田，毫不犹豫的摁下了接听键。  
“鸣人君……？……你现在回家了吧？吃晚饭了吗？”不知何时起，尽管他们之间不再来往，雏田却会每天准时打电话给他，询问他的状况。  
鸣人微不可见的顿了顿，两人的喘息声还在钟楼内激撞回荡，后穴猛的一缩，简直要让宇智波直接缴械投降。“哈……啊，你该挂掉……它。”  
“不。”宇智波佐助带着他18岁时的傲气。  
这注定是一场必胜的比赛，他想日向雏田再清楚不过了。那么，为何要让它从手中的罅隙溜走。蝴蝶什么时候最美呢，自然是它在蛛网扑朔翅膀，越陷越深，作茧自缚的时候了。  
那可怖的夺人性命的毒药，在伊甸园的禁果前又算得了什么，只消一口，就足以陷入泥沼。  
宇智波在鸣人微张的唇瓣上烙下一吻。  
“我想告诉她，”

“我回来了。”

——  
Ao3好难用


End file.
